moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldanir
"Nature, to be commanded, must be obeyed." Appearance Eldanir is a typical representation of the average night elf male. He stands comparatively tall among most other races with a strong build, broad chest and even broader shoulders. He does, however, have a slightly leaner musculature than some of his brethren. Despite being just over 2,000 years old and still older than many of his kin, the millenia he spent in immortality has kept Eldanir relatively youthful. He has only a few small scars, the most notable cutting across the corner of his mouth. He doesn't appear to be as "war-torn" as others, but Eldanir has all the signs of an active druid. His dark hair is long and unkempt, left to do as it wants and pick up parts of the forest in the process. He smells like the woods and wilds he frequents: of clean earth, leaves, and grass. Personality ((Work in Progress)) History Early History Eldanir was born approximately 2,000 years ago in Kalimdor and raised by a cantankerous (albeit well-meaning) druid in lieu of his own parents. The identities of his mother and father were never fully explored due to being told that he had “better things to concern over.” Eldanir eventually took this at face-value and became indifferent towards the topic. Druidry was introduced early on in Eldanir’s childhood, a natural outcome of being brought up in Moonglade. While he learned alongside his fellow druid-to-be peers, his lessons were compounded with additional attention from the druid who took guardianship over him. Eventually, the time came for his initial training to end and Eldanir joined his fellow druids in the Emerald Dream. There, locked in the barrow dens and protected by the ever vigilant Watchers, Eldanir slept for several centuries. Post-Third War Eldanir returned from the Emerald Dream with the other druids called to take arms against the Burning Legion. However, the transition back into the physical world proved to be a difficult one for Eldanir, and he was ultimately unable to join his brethren in battle. In the years following the Third War, Eldanir slowly recovered within the safety of Moonglade. Once able, he retreated into the surrounding forest and made only brief appearances in Nighthaven. A fellow druid later discovered Eldanir at the edge of the Glade and in the presence of the Great Cat Spirit. Eldanir, who had been thought mute since awakening from the Dream, broke his silence by explaining that he had withdrawn to commune with the Spirit. Shortly afterwards, Eldanir disappeared from Moonglade completely. A few concerned druids sought out the Great Cat Spirit and were told that the missing druid had indeed left the Glade. Many years passed without any sign of Eldanir. Recent Events Shortly after the Cataclysm ripped through Azeroth, Eldanir emerged from the forests of Darkshore where he had been living in seclusion. He spent some time attending to the refugees of Auberdine, lending his abilities as best he could before continuing on to Teldrassil. There, he spent several months acclimating himself into current night elf society. He has since started his journey towards the outer reaches of Azeroth to lend aid where it is desperately needed as well as to continue on with some unspoken agenda. Trivia *Arbhors cold weather with every fiber of his being. He will go to great lengths to "bundle up" when forced into glacial environments, often running straight past "practical" and into "comical." *Moderately fluent in Common, heavy accent notwithstanding. His preference is for his native language, and given enough time, he will unintentionally default back to Darnassian. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Druid